It's a Laugh Productions
}} | founder = Don Mink Amy Rabins | location = Studio City, Los Angeles, California | genre = Children's sitcom, film and television | owner = The Walt Disney Company | divisions = | parent = Disney Channels Worldwide (Walt Disney Television) }} It's a Laugh Productions, Inc. is an American production company owned by The Walt Disney Company which produces live-action children's sitcoms airing on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It is a division of Disney Channel Worldwide. Most shows are produced and filmed at Hollywood Center Studios, though Hannah Montana, Best Friends Forever, Good Luck Charlie, and Austin & Ally were filmed at Sunset Bronson Studios; Sonny with a Chance and Austin & Ally filmed at The Burbank Studios before a move to Hollywood Center in their second respective seasons. Pair of Kings recorded at Sunset Gower Studios before moving to Hollywood Center for its third and final season. Shake It Up filmed at LA Center Studios (as well as the second and third seasons of Good Luck Charlie). Jonas is the only production as of far to record in a single-camera setup with film cameras rather than the normal multicam using video cameras. It was also filmed on location with closed sets. Best Friends Forever became the longest running Disney Channel series for It's a Laugh Productions airing six seasons. History It's a Laugh Productions, Inc. was incorporated on November 3, 2003, and founded by Don Mink and Amy Rabins. Series Films Theatrical films Television films Crossovers Notes: * Both "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" and "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" are each counted as three separate episodes (the former being the That's So Raven episode "Checkin' Out", The The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" and the Hannah Montana episode "On the Road Again", while the latter being the Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Cast-Away (To Another Show)", The Suite Life on Deck episode "Double-Crossed" and the Hannah Montana episode "Super(stitious) Girl"). "Take This Job and Love It" is officially counted as a Hannah Montana episode, "Weasels on Deck" is counted as an I'm in the Band episode, "Charlie Shakes It Up" is counted as a Good Luck Charlie episode, and "Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year," "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med," and "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" are counted as an episode for both series, due to them being a separate event (part one of "Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year" is produced as an Austin & Ally episode while part 2 was produced as a Jessie episode. Part one of "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med" was produced as a Lab Rats episode while part 2 was produced as a Might Med episode. Part 1 of "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" was produced as a Good Luck Charlie episode while part 2 was produced as a Jessie episode). "Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey" is officially counted as a Jessie one-hour episode with Liv and Maddie characters. * A crossover between shows did not take place due to the complications of the 2007–08 WGA strike. References External links * Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney production studios Category:Television production companies of the United States